Ekosians and Zeons
=Ekosians and Zeons= Unnamed Ekosians and Zeons Ekosian female citizen #1 An Ekosian female citizen heiling Melakon. ( ) Ekosian female citizen #2 This Ekosian female citizen was attending the presenation of the "Final Solution". She shared a drink with Isak, who was disguised as an Ekosian Nazi. ( ) Ekosian SA stormtroopers Three SA (Sturmabteilung) stormtroopers beat up Isak during the detainment of Zeons on Ekos. Two other SA storm troopers were walking outside Nazi headquarters on Ekos. ( ) File:Ekosian SA.jpg|Three SA storm troopers beating Isak File:Ekos_surface.jpg|The Nazi headquarters on Ekos. Ekosian SA officials These SA officials were present when Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) File:Ekosian SS Brigadier.jpg|Two SA members in background File:Ekosian SS general major.jpg|SA member left of SS general major File:Ekosian Wehrmacht general.jpg|SA member right background File:Ekosian SA man.jpg|SA Stabschef (chief of staff) Ekosian field marshal An Ekosian Field Marshal (GB) or General of the Army (US) (Reichsführer-SS) was present in the archive footage of Daras being awarded the Iron Cross. He was later present for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Ekosian major The Ekosian major was a mid-ranking security officer who was a member of the SS on the planet Ekos in 2268. The Major was assigned duties at Fuhrer headquarters and was responsible for arresting James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock when they attempted to gain entry to Nazi HQ in an effort to find John Gill. The Major exposed the two by ordering Spock to remove the helmet of his captured SS uniform, thereby revealing Spock's Vulcan ears. The Major later interrogated Spock and Kirk in the Chancellery Detention Center, having them beaten and then prepared to have them executed. He was prevented from carrying out the execution by Eneg who ordered Spock and Kirk held for one hour awaiting further questioning. During that hour, Kirk and Spock escaped. ( ) Ekosian SS lieutenant in helmet A 'lieutenant' in the Ekosian SS attempted to apprehend Captain Kirk and Spock, but was knocked unconscious by Kirk. Spock stole his uniform. ( ) Ekosian SS lieutenant An Ekosian SS lieutenant ' in the Ekosian SS congratulated a disguised Spock on capturing Captain Kirk, but was neck-pinched by Spock. Kirk stole his uniform. ( ) Ekosian announcer Non-commissioned officer (''Unteroffizier, an SS Unterscharführer -- "junior squad leader"). ( ) Ekosian sergeant A junior sergeant (Unterfeldwebel, an SS Scharführer -- "squad leader") stood to the left of the Party Headquarters door, and apprehended Kirk on the Major's orders, and stood guard during their interrogation. ( ) Ekosian trooper This 'Ekosian trooper ' stood to the right of the Party Headquarters door, and apprehended Spock on the Major's orders, and stood guard during their interrogation. ( ) Ekosian torturer An '''Ekosian torturer wearing private rank patches, but officer shoulder braids flogged prisoners on the Major's orders. Later, he was nerved pinched by Spock, and Kirk stole his uniform. ( ) Ekosian corporal An Ekosian corporal (Gefreiter or SS Sturmmann – "storm trooper") bumped into disguised Kirk in the hall. Captain Kirk pickpocketed the corporal's keys. When the man returned, Isak knocked him unconscious and Spock took the uniform. ( ) Ekosian Wehrmacht general This Ekosian Wehrmacht general was present when Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Ekosian SS Brigadier This Ekosian SS Brigadier was present when Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Ekosian SS general major This Ekosian SS general major was present when Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Ekosian SS guard #1 This Ekosian SS guard was stationed at the Chancellery. Earlier, he was present during the interrogation of Kirk and Spock. ( ) Ekosian SS guard #2 This Ekosian SS guard was stationed at the presentation of the "final solution". He interrupted along with another SS guard and Eneg, when Leonard McCoy beamed down to Ekos posing as an SS doctor. ( ) Ekosian SS guard #3 This Ekosian SS guard was stationed at the presentation of the "final solution". ( ) Ekosian SS guard #4 This Ekosian SS guard was stationed at the presentation of the "final solution". He interrupted along with another SS guard and Eneg, when Leonard McCoy beamed down to Ekos posing as an SS doctor. ( ) Ekosian SS official An Ekosian SS official was present when Daras was being awarded the Iron Cross. ( ) Ekosian SS private Ekosian SS private. ( ) Resistance member in trooper disguise A member of the Zeons resistance was part of a ruse to test Captain Kirk and Spock's loyalty. This moustached man wore a faux Ekosian private accoutrements, and held his fellow rebels at gunpoint. He later drove the car which delivered Kirk, Spock, Isak and Daras to the Nazi Party headquarters (by this time, he had shaven off his moustache). ( ) Resistance member in recruit disguise A member of the Zeons' resistance was part of a ruse to test Kirk and Spocks loyalty. This man wore a faux Ekosian recruit (SS Anwärter) accoutrements, and held his fellow rebels at gunpoint. ( ) Ekosian Lance corporal This Ekosian Lance corporal guarded John Gill when he was broadcasting that a fleet of space vehicles is preparing to depart from Ekos to carry the war of extermination to Zeon. ( ) Ekosian party official #1 This Ekosian party official was present when John Gill announced that a space vehicles were preparing to depart from Ekos to carry the war of extermination to Zeon. ( ) Ekosian party official #2 This Ekosian party official was seen by Kirk and Spock in front of the Nazi headquarters building. Later, he was present on the announcment of the "Final Solution". ( ) Ekosians in newsreel These Ekosians were seen in a news broadcast by Kirk and Spock upon their arrival to Ekos. ( ) File:Ekosian newsreel 1.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 2.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 3.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 4.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 5.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 6.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 7.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 8.jpg Zeon resistance member This male Zeon was a member of the resistance organization along with Abrom, Davod, and others. ( ) fr:Ekosiens et Zeons Category:Unnamed individuals